Rosas azules
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: FemKuroko (One Shot)/ Amante de las novelas de amor, se emociona como toda chica adolescente de 16 años que descubre que tiene un admirador, sobretodo si este le envía una rosa todos los días, sin contar que él regalo mas grande se lo dio el día de su cumpleaños (Evento, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko! del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español)


**Participar en enste evento ha sido un honor para mi, sin mas les dejo mi One-shot que espero les guste 10:50 pm pero lo logré por cierto no revelo a su pareja por que es parte del mieterio del fc, hay que leer para saber quien es.**

**Kuroko no basket pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo escribo lo que a mi cabeza se le ocurre con sus personajes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rosas azules

Ese día estaba emocionada, era sábado pero no cualquier sábado, era 31 de Enero, el día de su cumpleaños, el día en que conocería por fin a esa persona que le había estado llenando de mensajes y robandole suspiros desde hacía tres semanas. Uno se preguntaría ¿cómo pasó?

Todo había comenzado el primer día de clases, justo después de regresar de sus vacaciones de navidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsumi, de 16 años, salía de su casa esa mañana para dirigirse a la escuela, no es una persona muy expresiva o sobresaliente, de hecho la mayoría del tiempo pasaba desapercibida, eso no quería decir que no tuviera amigos, de hecho había varias personas importantes para ella, tenía pocos amigos pero cada uno de ellos igual de valioso, apasionada miembro del club de literatura, le encantan las buenas historias de amor.

Llegó a dejar sus zapatos, para cambiarlos por los escolares y fue cuando la vio, dentro de su casillero se encontraba una rosa de papel en color azul celeste, la tomó para poder observarla mejor y encontrando en el interior de lo que sería el "botón" de la rosa un trozo de papel doblado de forma sencilla con su nombre de pila en letras grandes y bonitas, al desdoblarlo pudo ver que no tenía nombre ni firma, solo unas líneas escritas

_"Una flor que simboliza lo imposible, tan imposible como el hecho de que llegaras a corresponder los sentimientos que tengo por ti, es solo que estaba esperando el momento para podértelo decir"_

En ese momento Kuroko pensó que era una broma, sin embargo, al llegar a su casa guardó la rosa en su habitación sobre un estante y la nota en un en una caja musical que tenía sobre su escritorio, regalo de un amigo de su infancia que tenía ya varios años de no ver, broma o no, por un momento, por muy pequeño que este haya sido, le hizo sentir especial, y es que si pasas desapercibida ante la mayoría, ese tipo de detalles te hacen sentir importante aunque no sean reales.

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela encontró otra rosa de papel del mismo color con un nuevo mensaje

_"Espero no importunar con este humilde detalle, es solo que desde que te conozco no he podido olvidarte ni una sola vez, espero tu día sea excelente"_

\- Desde que te conozco - se repitió a sí misma, si esa persona la conocía entonces debía ser alguno de sus amigos, aunque los dos únicos amigos solteros que tenía eren demasiado brutos como para hacer algo como aquello, le figuraba imposible que Kagami o Aomine pudieran doblar una hoja de papel hasta poder darle la forma de esa rosa. Ademas Kagami la llamaba por su apellido y Aomine le decía Tetsu ninguno la llamaba Tetsumi.

Guardo lo que tenía que guardar y se dirigió a clases antes de que se le hiciera tarde, pensaba en quien podría estar dejándole las notas, pero nadie venía a su cabeza, y luego se cuestionaba si el saberlo le quitaría el misterio. En este momento se sentía como un personaje de novela romántica, y por algún motivo le gustaba sentirse así.

Pensó en algún modo de darle entender a su mensajero que no la importunaba, sin sentirse demasiado expuesta ya que aun no confiaba del todo en los recados que recibía, hasta que dio con una idea, ella no era tan buena como para hacer una rosa por lo que simplemente se limitó a escribir en una hoja su opinión y la dobló de forma que la nota fuera un sobre en sí misma. Terminando las clases la dejó en su casillero de nuevo y se retiró su casa pensando si estaba bien lo que escribió.

"_Su mensaje no es para nada inoportuno, solo me preguntaba por que ha sido elegido este momento"_

Al día siguiente cuando llegó a la preparatoria de nuevo encontró una rosa, con la respuesta, un agradecimiento por permitirle hacer envío de esos pequeños detalles, y asegurarle a Kuroko que sus sentimientos eran reales.

Los mensajes continuaron diariamente, o por lo menos cada vez que había clases, sin darse cuenta se le hacía eterno esperar al día siguiente por un nuevo mensaje, que aunque corto le hacia sentir especial para alguien, y le gustaba esa sensación, esa emoción, tenía cinco años de no sentirse así. Desde que su vecino y mejor amigo se fue, ella lo quería, habían estado juntos desde siempre, no sabía como es que había llegado a sentir aquello por ese chico, sufriendo tanto por su partida.

Y ahora estaba aquí, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado por una persona de la cual no sabía ni su nombre, tal vez la historia en si misma era lo que la tenia tan emocionada.

Era viernes, la segunda semana de esos pequeños recados diarios terminaba ese día y se preguntaba hasta cuando continuaría. Ese día pasó algo que no había sucedido desde que comenzó ese pequeño intercambio, cuando iba a dejar su nota para que el lunes fuera recibida, se encontró con una nueva rosa.

_"¿Qué puedo obsequiarte por tu cumpleaños que se aproxima?_"

Un nuevo misterio ¿cómo sabía esa persona que su cumpleaños sería pronto?

Agregó algo mas a la corta linea que llevaba en su nueva nota escribuendo su deseo al final para volverla a doblar y dejarla donde siempre.

_"vernos en persona sería un bonito regalo"_

Llegó a su casa y subió a su habitación dejando la nueva rosa en lo que se había convertido en un ramo, tras colocarlo en un florero debido a que ya eran muchas las flores que tenía, la nota paso a formar parte de su colección en la caja musical, no sin antes repasar todas las notas anteriores. De algún modo se sentía familiar, esa forma de expresarse le era conocida, así como la letra, pero tampoco recordara una letra tan bonita de ninguno de sus amigos, la mas bonita era la de Akashi pero ella era demasiado formal para esto ademas, dudaba que fuera una chica, por que a pesar de que la letra era muy onita, tenia esos trazo tosocs característicos de la fuerza que le puede imprimir un chico al escribir.

Se debatía entre confiar o no en esos mensajes, pero para ser una broma ya había durado demasiado ademas no creía haber sido tan mala con alguien como para que le jugaran algo como aquello. Y si no la notaban ni para empujarla por los pasillos menos, para hacer algo tan elaborado como eso.

Ese fin de semana se le hizo mas largo de lo normal, el lunes llegó con prisa a la escuela, revisando inmediatamente su casillero para encontrarse una nueva rosa.

_"Nada me alegraría mas que verte de nuevo, solo quería preguntar ¿Podemos encontrarnos en el parque frente a la heladería de Tomoe?_

_Ademas de otra petición ¿puedo llamarte Sumi-chan?_

Se llevó la nota a su salón dirigiéndose con calma, la había dejado pensativa, no tenía problema con con el lugar, aunque ese parque la llenaba de recuerdos ya que ahí fue donde se despidió de él cuando se vieron por ultima vez, ella iba seguido pero sin compañía, era uno de esos lugares que no querías compartir con nadie, sobre todo por que ahí le había dado su primer beso, ese día en que se despidieron, sin embargo, todo carecía de importancia con la segunda pregunta, la dejó atónita, ya que solamente esa persona la había llamado así y tenía un significado demasiado importante para ella, se debatía entre una negativa o la aceptación, aunque la balanza se inclinaba por la primera mas que por la segunda.

Había tardado todo el día pensando y decidiendo si aceptaría o no las peticiones de su mensajero, llegando por fin a la conclusión que plasmó en la nota que dejó al final del día

_"Estoy de acuerdo con el lugar pero a lo segundo tendré que negarme, me disculpo pero me es imposible permitirle que me llame de ese modo"_

Dejó la nota en el casillero dirigiéndose a su casa, a pesar de todo los recuerdo seguirían en su lugar, en su memoria y en su corazón pero no creía que nadie pudiera ser tan cercano algún día como para que pudiera llamarle así de nuevo eso era solo de ella y él, y en eso no permitiría ningún cambio.

Una vez ella estuvo lo bastante lejos, el chico de cabellos oscuros se acercó para tomar la nota dirigida a su persona, sonriendo al leerla, estaba feliz de que la respuesta que había obtenido, no esperaba menos de ella, eso era lo que la hacía tan especial.

El dia siguiente recibió una disculpa por parte de esa persona ante tal atrevimiento y prometiendo verse el sábado a las 12:30 frente a la fuente que había en ese parque.

Kuroko le contó a sus amigos ese día acerca de las notas, de las rosas, y de la cita que tendría ese fin de semana, todos su amigos reaccionando de modo diferente Kise pegando gritos de emoción y saltando de alregría, la rubia era la mas entusiasmada con la idea de que su pequeña amiga por fin saliera con alguien

Kagami y Aomine se colocaron en modo hermanos celosos y sobre protectores, horrorizados ante la idea y tratando de convencerla de una y mil maneras de que no fuera, su amiga Akashi y el chico castaño que era su pareja simplemente sonrieron, ella había notado que su amiga estaba algo mas alegre de lo que normalmente era, por lo que no puso objeción solo advirtiéndole que se cuidara.

Los días pasaron con su rutina habitual enviando y recibiendo mensajes hasta que el viernes el ultimo contenía la promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente.

Era extraño, caminar hacia ese parque, se sentía nerviosa, impaciente, emocionada y ansiosa, un cóctel de sensaciones que mezclados con las mariposas en su estomago por el nerviosismo le daban el equivalente a unas horribles nauseas que en esta ocasión tenía que esforzarse mucho para disimular. Varias veces estuvo a punto de volver a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación para no volver a salir, había decidido llevar una pequeña bolsa tipo morral en donde llevaba guardada la caja musical, que independientemente de su contenido, le estaba ayudando para armarse con el valor para acudir a la cita.

Llegó al lugar solo cinco minutos antes y se sentó en una banca a esperarle, no creyó necesario algún distintivo ya que no era una cita totalmente a ciegas, esa persona la conocía.

Se removía en la banca hasta que escuchó los arbustos detrás de ella, y cuando volteó casi le da un ataque pero esta vez de coraje, ¿qué hacían ellos dos ahí? maldita la hora en que soltó la sopa diciendo el lugar y momento en que lo vería. Lo peor es que siendo tan enormes ni si quiera se podían cubrir bien entre los arbustos y se empujaban hasta que cayeron dandose cuenta de que no eran solo ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? - preguntó la chica algo desconcertada de ver ahí no solo a Kagami y Aomine, sino también a Kise y Midorima

Los presentes apenas comenzarían a excusarse diciendo alguna mentira pero en ese momento una voz atrajo toda su atención y se olvidó del mundo entero.

\- Sumi, perdón Tetsumi...san - habló el chico de cabellos oscuros frente a ella, llevando una de esas rosas azules de papel que ya conocía tan bien.

En ese momento se quedó sin aliento, era él, de todas las personas en el mundo, en Japón y en su escuela, era él, la persona que había extrañado por tanto tiempo, era él quien el había estado dejando todas esas notas en su casillero pero ¿cómo era eso posible?

La respuesta llegó detrás de ella con una sonrisa, de su pelirroja amiga que traía a su novio a rastras como siempre.

\- Tatsuya, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías regresado? - habló la peliceleste al borde de las lagrimas

\- Porque quería que fuera especial pero me descubrieron a la mitad - dijo acercándose a ella para poner la mano en su cabeza mientra miraba a la pelirroja

\- ¿Tu lo sabías? - le preguntó a su amiga

\- Claro que lo sabía, hablamos de mi - le contestó Akashi

\- Tatsuya ¿por que no me dijiste que regresabas? ya sentía que te quedaba mal - Dice Kagami

\- Si perdía tiempo en avisarte tal vez alguien se me adelantaba, ya vi que eres malo para vigilar a mi chica - contesta Himuro con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la chica en cuestión - por que si eres mi chica ¿verdad?

Lo primero que hizo fue soltarle un golpe a las costillas para después abrazarse a él como queriendo comprobar que era real

\- Y ¿te gustó tu regalo? - Himuro le susurra a Kuroko en el oído

\- ¿Cual regalo? - le contesta

\- Un romance de novela y un reencuentro de película - le contesta mientras levanta su rostro con el indice para poder verla a los ojos, ahora todo tenía sentido, lo conocido de la letra, de su forma de expresión, a viéndolo de ese modo le parecía absurdo no haberse dado cuenta antes.

\- Falta algo para ser de pelicula - le dice, y el entendiendo a lo que se refiere simplemente cumple con la parte que hace falta

Un corto beso resuelve cualquier duda que llegara a tener, tiene mil y un preguntas pero si ya había regresado, lo que sobraría el sería el tiempo, en ese momento solo quería disfrutar de su regalo de cumpleaños.


End file.
